


Smooth as Whiskey

by Salgoesshopping



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, I guess this is a drabble since it's so short, My First Work in This Fandom, Song Lyrics, Songfic, my first song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salgoesshopping/pseuds/Salgoesshopping
Summary: Just a girl and a boy, meeting at a bar.





	

_I used to spend my nights out in a bar room_  
_Liquor was the only love I’ve known_  
_But you rescued me from reachin' for the bottle_  
_And brought me back from being too far gone_

Y/N walks into the bar, looking around the crowd before heading over to the bar and 

taking a seat. She flagged over the bartender to order a mixed drink and a shot, 

toasting herself to yet another relationship gone to hell. She feels like she can’t catch 

a break. The men she dates seem nice and normal at first, and then usually around 

the one month mark their true colors would start to show. The first one was a 

cheater, the second one tried to be emotionally abusive (she sure did shut that shit 

down quick), the third turned out to be a mooch; only dating her for her money. The 

list went on and on. She came out tonight to get well and truly drunk. She’s tired of 

looking for love and jumping into the first relationship that opens up to her. Taking 

the shot she gets up and goes to the juke box, ready to play some music to help 

drown out her sorrows and aggravation. On the way she passes a man hunched over 

a few seats down from her. He looks like he’s seen better days so she decides to 

pick a song for him too. 

On her walk back to her seat the slow twang of a guitar can be heard as the song 

begins. She sits back in her seat and takes a drink of her cocktail and just lets the 

lyrics run over her. 

_You're as smooth as Tennessee whiskey_  
_You're as sweet as strawberry wine_  
_You're as warm as a glass of brandy_  
_And honey, I stay stoned on your love all the time_

Dean is sitting at the bar nursing a beer, when the song starts. He and Sam just 

finished another hunt, simple salt and burn but something tonight is getting on him. 

So instead of going back to the motel with Sammy he decided to come out and have a 

drink hoping to cheer himself up for surviving another day. He’s taking another swig 

when he hears the lyrics to the song roll over him. He looks around and notices a 

woman sitting at the bar, attractive with y/c hair and an average build. She looks just 

as lost as he feels. Signaling the bartender he orders himself another drink and 

something for her and makes his way over. Hoping a little flirting will help perk him 

up. 

_I've looked for love in all the same old places_  
_Found the bottom of a bottle always dry_  
_But when you poured out your heart I didn’t waste it_  
_'Cause there's nothing like your love to get me high_

You look up when another drink gets set in front of you only to see the most

incredible green eyes you’ve ever seen. 

You look him over and feel a blush rush to your cheeks when you get back to his face 

and see him smirk. Why on earth this man is sitting next to you is a mystery but with

a face as gorgeous as his, you could not care less. You both look at each other at the 

same time and he smirks. He strikes up a conversation, trivial topics like your name 

and what you’re doing here alone on a Friday night and so on. You say your part 

quickly because his voice is just as pleasing as his looks and you want to hear him

say more. You could listen to him speak forever but if you only get one night then 

that will have to do. 

Dean is feeling pretty pleased with himself as he watches you laugh at another 

cheesy joke he’s made. He’s glad he decided to skip the burger and research for a 

much needed drink. As he watches you smile he can’t help but think of another 

future, one where he woos you with the intention of something more than one 

night. But he’d never be able to live with himself, putting someone in danger

just for being with him. 

So one night will have to do. And after another drink and some more laughs they find 

themselves tangled together with a whisper of the the song in the back of their 

minds. A song that will always remind them of what could have been but can never 

be.

 

_You're as smooth as Tennessee whiskey_  
_You're as sweet as strawberry wine_  
_You're as warm as a glass of brandy_  
_And honey, I stay stoned on your love all the time_


End file.
